


The Last Straw

by Anna3145



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna3145/pseuds/Anna3145
Summary: After Sirius died and the Weasley's want nothing to do with him, Harry breaks. Snape saves him after an encounter with his uncle that left him almost dead. There might be more to them both than either of them thought.W.I.P
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 74
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. I wasn't planning on writing a new work so soon, but I am currently quarantined and have been tested for COVID. I will update as often as I can.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong solely to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Though she is the creator of the story and I love it very much this is a trans safe space. If you don’t like that feel free to leave.

Harry glared at the letter in his hands, then at the bird who had delivered it. He had read it twice just to make sure he had actually comprehended what it had said. He looked at it once more and tears came to his eyes. First he had lost Sirius, now the Weasleys and Hermione. They weren’t dead. No, far from it. They just wished he was.

Harry,  
I would like to say I am sorry to write this, but I’m not. I believe it has been a long time coming.  
After everything that happened at the Ministry, we can no longer be around you. We are sorry you lost Sirius, but if you had just listened to me about rushing , it wouldn’t have happened. A lot wouldn’t have happened. No one would have been hurt. Luna would still be able to walk. Ginny wouldn’t have broken her wand arm. Ron wouldn’t have had a concussion so bad he stutters now. You would still have us. As I said a lot wouldn’t have happened. Neville and I are the only ones who didn’t get physical injuries. Just mental ones. I haven’t been able to sleep without nightmares.

The twins do not agree with the writing of this letter, but still stay away from them. You do nothing but bring pain to people. Please don’t write back. The owl will stay until you have read this and you tell him to go. He has been told not to accept any letters in return to us.

Goodbye,  
Hermione

He couldn’t believe they were blaming him. He already blamed himself for everything that had happened. He had just hoped they wouldn’t.  
He crumpled the parchment in his hand and leaned back against the wall. Tears he had been holding back finally escaped.  
“Freak! Get down here! Supper won’t start itself!” Vernon yelled.  
Groaning, Harry got up and walked quietly downstairs.  
“Shepherd's pie, boy.”  
Harry said nothing as always and went to work. He worked on dinner for an hour and a half before he was done.  
“Dinner is done, Uncle Vernon.”  
“About bloody time! Up to your room. No food for you tonight. I’ll be there to deal with you later.”  
Harry rushed up the stairs and to his room. It was moments like this he really missed Sirius. Dumbledore told Vernon at the beginning of the summer that his godfather had died and to let him grieve. The only thing that accomplished was they were worse than before.  
Before had been of course some of the chores, cupboard, and occasional smack upside the head. Now it was all of the chores, his stuff from Hogwarts in the cupboard, and actual beatings. Not a punch to the stomach and he’s done. It was worse than that. It was being made to lay on his bed and hit repeatedly with either Vernon’s belt, a wooden bat, or his own broom. The broom was the worst, as it was made to fly through the air with no resistance and take hits from bludgers.  
He looked at Hedwig with fear in his eyes. He got an idea. It was so stupid and it had a terriblely low chance of working. He grabbed the pen and notebook he kept in his room for when Ron and Hermione sent letters. He quickly wrote a short letter and gave it to Hedwig.  
“Take it to Severus Snape. Don’t leave until he reads it. Do everything you can to get him here. He may be the only hope I have left.”  
She looked at him, hooted as if to say she would get help, and flew into the dark right as the door to his room flew open.  
**********  
Severus Snape loved his summers. No brats to teach. No grading papers. No Albus Dumbledore. No Harry Potter.  
He had just sat down with a good book and glass of fire whiskey in hand. He wore flannel pajama bottoms and a black tee-shirt. His hair was tied back in a very elegant way.  
He had just opened his book when he heard a rapid pecking on his window.  
“That had better not be Albus again.”  
He stood and walked to the window. Upon opening the window his sitting room was a flurry of white feathers.  
“Calm down you oversized chicken!” Snape yelled.  
The bird stopped and handed him the crumpled paper in its mouth.  
“Oh, it’s you. What does that brat want?”  
He uncrumpled the page and read.

Sir, I am very sorry to bother you, but I need help. I think I am going to die. If not by the time you get this letter I will have been incredibly injured. Please help me. I know you don’t like me, but do it for my mom. Please sir, I will never ask anything from you again.

Harry James Potter  
Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging

He sighed and looked at the bird.  
“I’m sure he is making it up for attention. Now if you don’t mind, I was reading.”  
He went to sit down when the owl went crazy again. She knocked over everything that would get his attention. After a few seconds snape snaps his book shut and stands.  
“Fine! I will go, but if this is just a ploy for attention, I will have an owl for dinner.” He glared at the bird and grabbed his wand.  
He apperated straight to Potter’s house and knocked on the door. A small pale woman answers.  
“Hello, Petunia. Where is that infuriating boy?”  
“He-well-he-he is-”  
“I would like to go home at some point.” Snape said impatiently. Just then a loud thud followed several more that drew his attention.  
“Well, Tuney, I do believe that is the last we see of that freak.” A large man came down the stairs. He had blood covering his front. Petunia looked at her husband and paled more.  
“Upstairs.” She said so low Snape almost didn’t hear it. Snape saw the look on each of their faces and understood. He ran up the stairs to the room that was obviously where the blood had come from. It had a bright red handprint in the center and several locks littering the side.  
“Alohamora.” All the locks came undone and Snape pushed in the room.  
The first thing he noticed was the coppery smell of blood permenting the dark room.  
“Lumos.” He looked around and saw a small lump in the middle of the floor. He was about to turn and leave when the lump groaned. The tall man leaned down and saw the boy.  
His glasses had been smashed into his face causing blood to flow. He had blood running from his nose and mouth as well. Snape didn’t even stop to think about what other injuries the child might have and apperated them to the one place he knew no one would look for them.  
He held the boy bridal style and walked to the front door. As he approached, the door opened.  
“Severus? It is nearly midnight. What is the meaning of this?” The man said.  
“I am sorry. I had to get him out. He is almost dead. I will explain everything I know. Until then, I need to heal him. Please Lucius?” Severus Snape never begged, but he was getting extremely close.  
The man nodded and led him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got my Covid test results back and I have it so I’m stuck in the house for the next two weeks at least. So I’ll be updating this as often as I can.
> 
> Couple of warnings. Death of a child. SIDS reference. Non-canon material. Like majorly.

Snape placed the child on the bed and immediately ran diagnostic spells over him. He started to work on the internal injuries first. He could deal with the rest later. The worst of the internal was a broken rib punctured his left lung causing the blood in the boy’s mouth he had seen earlier.

“Severus, who could this possibly be to get this kind of reaction out of you? The only child I have ever seen you care for is your godson.” Lucius said from the doorway.

Snape said nothing and continued to work. He finished the lung and moved to the bruised trachea. He wouldn’t be able to heal it completely, but make it at least bearable.

“Severus! I demand to know who you have brought into my house!”

Snape paused, then sighed. He reached for Harry’s face. He pulled back the fringe covering that infamous scar. Lucius saw it and gasped.

“Do you know what you have done? Our Lord wants him dead! Any way he can get him. He’ll-”

“You really think I don’t know that? Me? I feel I would know more than anyone. You try marrying the asshole and get him to talk about anything else. Yes, he will be pissed, but he will have to get over it.”

“Oh will I? You are saving the life of the one person on Earth other than Dumblefuck I want dead. You had better believe I am pissed.” A voice said from outside the room.

“Tom! You-um. Look, I have to save him. I don’t know why. I just feel the overwhelming need to keep him alive. I can’t not help him. Look at his face and tell me you want me to let him die. If you really want him dead, I’ll let him die right now.” Snape demanded.

Tom looked at his love and sighed. He walked over to the boy who had only ever really looked at once. He saw the pain on the unconscious child's face. He looked at the scar he had given him. He studied the child for a few more seconds before a feeling came over him. A feeling he had only ever had twice before. Once when he had met Severus Snape and when he first saw their son.

“Fine. However, you are responsible for him when he wakes.”

Snape grabbed the man in an embrace and gave him a quick kiss.

“Ok. Would you help me get his shirt and trousers off? They are covered in blood and I can’t work around them.”

They pulled off his shirt and started working on his trousers. Tom had them pulled to the child’s knees when he froze. Snape saw the hesitation and questioned it.  
Tom just grabbed his hand and pulled him over. He pointed to Harry’s knee. There was a spot there that was darker than the rest of the skin surrounding it.

“It’s a birthmark. So?” Snape asked.

“Look again, at the shape.”

Snape saw it and froze. Lucius who was still in the room got curious and went to look. He looked at the birthmark causing the problems. He froze as well. It was in the shape of a ram. Lucius had only ever seen that birthmark in that place once. Only on, “Aries?”

“Potter is not my son. My son died. It is just a coincidence.” Tom said in a low voice.

“Hold on.” Snape said as he ran from the room. He was back after just a minute. He walked to his husband and pulled a couple hairs from his head.

“Ow! What are you doing?” Tom asked.

Snape ignored him and pulled a couple hairs from his head. He uncorked the vial he had run to get. He threw them both into the potion. Closed it and shook.

“If Aries is actually gone nothing will happen since we never had more children. If he is, a trail of green smoke will appear next to him. I have to know.” 

Snape never had hope his son would be alive, so he had never tried this potion before. Now he had to know.

They all held their breath as Snape uncorked the vial. Nothing happened. Snape let his tears flow. All of his hope was gone. He buried his face in his husband's chest and cried.  
Suddenly the hold on him tightened.

“Sev, look.” The voice in his ear was a whisper of disbelief.

Snape turned and saw a cloud of green smoke next to the boy on the bed. Tom sat down in shock. Lucius just stood there staring. Snape fell to his knees in disbelief.

Why? Why is it that for almost sixteen years they had thought their son had died? Why is their son Harry Potter? Why does he look like James Potter? Why was his son taken from him? Why had he missed the chance to raise his son? Why had he treated his son like scum since he had reentered his life?  
When that last thought came to him, his heart stopped. Harry- no Aries- his son was going to hate him. He would want nothing to do with him. Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to finish healing the boy.

His arm was broken in two places. His nose was shattered and his glasses had actually pierced his eyes. The only way Snape could heal him was to heal him completely. Either  
leave his son blind or heal him to where he didn’t need glasses. The choice was obvious. Other than the other minor cuts and bruises, Snape was done. He spelled several blood-replenishing, pain, and general healing potions into his stomach. Now all they could do was wait.

After an hour of silence Snape finally spoke up. He looked at his husband and Lucius.

“How do we tell him? How do we tell him he isn’t who he thought he was? That his greasy-git potions professor and mortal enemy trying to kill him are his parents? That Lucius fucking Malfoy is his Godfather? That he isn’t actually an orphan? That we thought our son had died? He has had everything taken from him. His parents. Twice. Black. The family he was left with abused him. I could have protected him. I’m his mother. I should have protected him. Why was my baby taken from me?” He broke down into sobs. His husband grabbed him and deposited him into his lap. Together they cried. For the loss of their son. For the heinous things that had been done to him. All the pain they had felt for the last fifteen years.

“You did.” A weak croaking voice sounded. "Do you know how many times I could have died without you?”

“Harry?” Snape looked to the bed and saw two emeralds. “Har-Harry? How do you feel? Any pain?”

“My throat hurts, but I’m used to it. Please explain to me what you just said? How am I your son? You and who else? You said you were my mother, so who is my father? Who are Lily and James then? I just have a lot of questions, but start with why Malfoy is here and who that is.”

Tom stood and tried to speak calmly and softly. “Harry, this is going to be really difficult to explain. Just let me explain your first questions, then any and all resulting questions. Lucius is here because this is his Manor. I am your Father. We have met but I didn’t know who you were. I am Tom Riddle. I-”

“Wait. Voldemort? My father is Voldemort? Okay.” Harry said surprisingly calmly.

“Okay?”

“I mean yeah. If Snape hadn’t shown up and I still made it, I was going to owl you anyway. This just saves time. That and if I am your kid you aren’t going to kill me right now.”

“Why would you-. You know what? Off topic. Back to your questions. Almost sixteen years ago Sev and I had a son. We had just gotten married when we found out he was pregnant. He was so beautiful. Raven black hair, dark brown eyes, and a birthmark in the shape of a ram on his right knee. That is why we named him Aries.” Harry’s eyes widened at the last one. “At just two months old he was taken from us. I awoke one night and went to check on him. He had usually awoke by that point to get fed and he hadn’t. I entered the room and saw him. I immediately knew something was wrong. He wasn’t moving, breathing. He was blue. And cold. I knew I was too late. Muggles had a term for it. SIDS. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. A blanket term for babies who die with no cause. We never had another child. We couldn’t go through that again.” His tears had come back. Harry just sat there silently.

“While you were asleep just now we removed your clothes to make it easier to work. That was when we saw your knee. Sev went and got a potion. You add the hair of the parents and it shows if their children are near. He added our hair and it showed us you. As for how you got to Lily and James, I have no Idea. We buried our son, but here you are. All of us broke that day.” Tom finished.

“No doubt Dumbledick had something to do with it. Every time I tried to tell him about the abuse, he would either ignore me or act like I was overreacting. That is why I was going to write to you. I wanted you to know I want nothing to do with him. A ceasefire if you will. My friends all just dumped me because my fame wasn’t worth anything to them anymore. Why is it I look so much like James then?”

“I ran a spell diagnostic over after I found out. I hadn’t before because a muggle caused the injuries. I didn’t need to. I showed a very powerful glamour. I can either leave it on or remove it. I didn’t want to until you told me to.” Snape said.

Harry looked at his mother and nodded. “Do it.”

Snape raised his wand and did some intricate spell work. After about ten minutes Harry glowed bright white. It was so bright the three adults had to look away. When they looked back a completely different boy laid on the bed.

His previously curly hair had straightened and turned an even darker shade of black. His eyes were now dark brown. His entire face shape had changed including his nose. It was longer but not unflatteringly so. His freckles disappeared. The biggest difference however, was the lack of scar. Harry Potter was gone and in his place was Aries Tom Riddle.

Lucius conjured a mirror and showed him.

“Wow. I don’t even know what to say. Except I am Aries Riddle. Harry Potter is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos! The comments really made my day!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Aries had been brought to the Manor. His mother never left his side and his father visited him regularly. Lucius had been sworn to secrecy from even his own wife and son. Aries was finally able to move on his own accord without the help from someone else. He was still sore, but definitely better. It was just after dinner when he got an idea.

“Mother?” He asked.

“Yes, Aries? What is it? Are you in pain again?” He worried.

Aries just chuckled. “No. I just had a question.”

Snape put his book down. “What is it?”

“I was just wondering where Draco is. I wanted to see if he could tell who I was. If anybody would be able to, it would be him. You can’t hate somebody for six years and not know exactly what they look like.”

“That is a good point. I don’t know that he hates you exactly, but he doesn’t know Aries. He is here actually. Just a few doors down. He was at Blaise Zabini’s the night I brought you here but returned the next day. He doesn’t know about you yet. We warded your room so he nor Cissy would come here. The house elves were told to not mention you or that this room was in use at all. Let me go ask Tom what he thinks.”

Aries nodded and Snape stood. “I shall be back. Don’t go until your father okayes it. He is on the warpath today.”   
Instead of just sitting there waiting, he went and took a quick shower. By the time Snape returned Aries was out of the shower getting dressed. They had sent an elf to Diagon   
Alley to get some new clothes. He loved getting clothes that actually fit him and weren’t in tatters. 

“Your father thought it was a great idea. I do not believe he will be able to, but it would be nice to have reassurance. If you are ready we can go now.” 

“Would you dry my hair? I hate when it is wet.”   
Snape pointed his wand and Aries hair was immediately dried. Together they walked three doors away and Snape knocked. Aries stayed just out of sight. 

"Hey, Sev. What’s going on?” Velvet voice asked.

Snape walked into the room. “Draco, I wanted to introduce you to someone. As you know my son died just two months after he was born.”

“Yes, Sev. Why?”

“As it happens he is not dead. He was stolen from us. We found him again only a few days ago. We thought it would be good for you two to meet, seeing as you are only two months difference in age. He will be going to Hogwarts this year and it would be good for him to know someone in his year.”

“Wait. Your son that you thought was dead is here? Like, right now? Merlin, Sev. I am so happy you have him back. I know how much that was hurting you even all these years later. So, when can I meet him?” Draco asked excitedly.

“Right now. Aries come here please.”

Draco’s eyes grew as he saw the son of his godfather walk into his room. He was by far the most handsome boy Draco had ever laid eyes on. His jaw dropped open.

“Hello, Draco. I am Aries. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He reached his hand across the empty space. 

Draco just stood there, mouth open, staring. Snape came to his side while smirking. He used one finger to close Draco’s mouth. 

“This is the part where you say hello back.” He whispered in Draco’s ear.

“I- m- am Draco. I mean I am Draco. The pleasure is all mine, Aries.” Aries smiled at the stuttering it made Draco’s heart flutter. 

“Well, I shall leave you two. Aries please be kind. I expect you back in your room not later than eleven.” Snape said.

“Of course, Mother.” With that Snape left the two boys alone.

“Please, sit. Tell me about yourself. Where have you been this whole time?” Draco asked as they sat.

“Well, I grew up with an Uncle, or rather a person I thought was my Uncle. He was a paranoid sort of person. I was never sent to school. He taught me at home, so I do know how to use magic. He never told me anything about my parents. About a week ago, I got curious and went looking in the attic for clues. I found an old journal of his saying he had stolen me from ‘monsters’ and went one to say who they were. I tracked down where my mother lived and ran away from my Uncle. He didn’t believe me at first but I showed him my birthmark on my knee. He apperated us here and showed my father. They ran a test that showed I was their son.” Aries responded.

“That is insane. I am glad you found them. I hated to see Sev hurting that much. So, Hogwarts? What house do you think you will be in?”

“Well if it is anything other than Slytherin, I will be surprised. Mother and Father were both in Slytherin.”

“That is true. Well if you are, you can just hang with me. I am a Sytherin, so I can Introduce you to others. If not, pray you don’t end up in Gryffindor. They are nothing but boisterous gits. Worst of all, the Golden Trio is there. I cannot stand them. Granger and Weasley mostly. Potter is less annoying when he is alone, but with those two..” Draco trailed off.

“Well, let us just hope I end up with you.” Aries said with a smirk at seeing Draco blush.

“How- How has it been since you got here? Getting to know your parents?”

“Amazing. However finding out your father is the Dark Lord Voldemort can be a bit wild.”

Draco laughed at that. “I can’t even imagine. It is weird enough having him married to my Godfather.”

“ How about you? Tell me about you.” 

“Well, not much to me really. I am Slytherin as they come. My favorite colour is purple. I am obsessed with sweets. Orange chocolate to be exact, but I won’t discriminate against other things. I have a minor obsession with dragons. I am the seeker for my house team even though I would be a much better chaser. That is just about it.”

Aries smiled. “Alright, good to know. My favorite colour is silver. I love sweets as well. Chocolate Frogs are probably my favorite. I have a minor obsession with gardening. I am gay. That is just about it for me.”

“You- I mean-You’re gay? How did your parents take that?”

“Well they can’t exactly disapprove, can they? What about you? Any girls you have your eye on?”

“No, ew. No I am gay as well. Just don’t tell my parents. They still hope I will marry some pureblood bimbo.”

“Well, I am here if you want to talk. Now, however, It is one minute until eleven and I don't want to give Mother a reason to ground me just yet. Good night, Draco.” 

“Good night Aries.” Draco said with a blush. 

Just as the door shut Draco flopped back onto his bed and thought of nothing other than Aries until he fell asleep.

*************

Aries made it back with seconds to spare.

“So, how did it go?” Snape asked.

“He didn’t suspect a thing. He even bad mouthed me to me. It was kind of funny. I am tired though, so I am going to bed. Good night, Mother. Father, you as well.”

When he left the room, Snape looked at his husband. “Now wait until we register him for school.”

Tom sighed and put his face in his hands. “I just got him back. I don’t want to let him go for eight months.”

“I know, Love. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments you are leaving. They always make my day!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Points to whoever gets the reference!!

Registering Aries for school had been easy. They simply told Dumbledore that Aries was a cousin who was recently orphaned and Snape had been his godfather. Dumbledore didn’t seem suspicious, but you can never tell with him. Aries had been registered under the name of Snape since they didn’t want to give away anything too soon.  
Snape had gone back to the Dursley’s a few days after Aries had returned. He grabbed all of his son’s things and obliviated the muggles. He made them forget Snape had ever been there and that Harry Potter had just run away.

Aries and Draco spent most of their days of summer together. They talked for hours at end. They went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies together and Aries had Draco ‘show’ him around.

Snape had him learn Occlumency correctly this time. They had found out the glamour covering Harry from Aries had also hidden different abilities. He was actually very good at potions and wandless magic. He and his father did have a running joke to speak only in parseltongue around Snape. It irritated the man to no end, but the other had found it hilarious.

Aries finally met Cissy and they hit it off immediately. Draco was always mad at his mother for ‘stealing’ Aries from him. He had pouted all the way to the train.

“Draco, you are about to have me to yourself for the next three months until we go home for Christmas. Come on or we are going to miss the train.” Aries said.

“I am holding you to that. That means you can’t talk to anyone else. No one. I mean it.” They both climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. Aries pulled out a book and started to read. He found this summer he actually enjoyed reading. Mostly Greek mythology. Right now he was reading a book written by a wizard about a summer camp for demigods. He was only halfway through the first book in the series, but he really liked the Luke character for some reason.

He was really getting into the book when the compartment door slid open. He looked up and saw who it was.

“Dray!”

“Hey Draco. We have been looking for you everywhere.”

“Blaise. Pansy. I have been here since I boarded.” Draco responded.

“Oh, well. Anyway are you going to introduce us?” Blaise said pointing to Aries.

“Blaise, Pansy, this is Aries Snape. Aries, this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.”

Aries was still hidden behind his book, smirked a little and decided to play with Draco a bit. He looked up at both of the newcomers and immediately looked back down.

“Wait. You are Professor Snape’s kid?” Pansy asked.

Aries looked back up then looked back down.

“Well? You know it is considered rude to not reply when someone asks you a question.” Pansy said.

He didn’t even bother to look up and hid behind his book to hide the laughter that was trying to escape.

“Aries? What the hell?” Draco asked at the blatant disrespect Aries was showing.

Aries lifted his head and tried to keep a straight face. “What you said I wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone else because you want me all to yourself.”

Draco’s mouth fell open in shock. Aries lost it. His laughter bubbled up and out.

“You are an arsehole.” Draco pouted.

Aries turned to the two confused newcomers. “Yes, I am Professors Snape’s son. I apologize for my behavior before, but someone has to knock Draco off his high horse every now and again.”

He reached out and shook both of their hands.

Pansy looked at him then laughed. “Oh, I like you.”

They all took their seats. Pansy asked about Aries and he told them the story he told Draco. He also told them about what they told Dumbledore.

They just talked for most of the time until their door was thrown open.

The boy in the doorway looked in, turned and shook his head.

“He isn’t here either, but I did find the ferret.”

“Ah, Weasley. Did you finally decide to ditch the blood traitors and join us?” Draco said with obvious disdain.

“Yeah right. We were looking for Harry. You know, the guy that’s going to kill your precious Dark Lord?” Ron replied.

“Well he obviously isn’t here, is he? Did he finally ditch your sorry arses?”

“Of course he didn’t. Dumbledore probably took him straight to the castle to keep you from trying to hex him.”

“Sure, Weasley.” Draco chuckled.

“Who is this? I haven’t seen you before. You shouldn’t be with the snakes. They will only infect you.” Ron said with a glance back at Draco.

Aries stood. “Aries. I have heard stories about you. Makes me think you don’t really know or care what you are talking about. Please go elsewhere to continue your search for the Golden boy.”

“Who the bloody hell are you to tell me to leave?” Ron yelled.

“Oh, right. I didn’t tell you my last name did I? Aries Snape. Can’t say I am pleased to meet you. Now as I said, get lost.” Aries was cool and calm in a very scary way. He looked almost exactly like his mother then.

“Great! Another snake Malfoy is dragging down with him. Just wait until you meet my best mate. He is going to chew you up and spit you out.”  
Aries sat back down. Ignoring the redhead.

“What? Kneazle got your tongue?” Ron taunted.

Aries picked up his book and waved his hand. A big gust of wind pushed the redhead onto his arse in the corridor and the compartment door shut and locked.

“Wow.” Pansy said.

They all flowed back into the conversation they were having before and talked until the train ground to a halt.

They made their way to the castle. At the entrance, Aries was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

“Mr. Snape, you are to come with me to sort you into a house. Follow me. You are to be sorted after the first years.”

“Of course Professor.”

They walked into the great hall and met the first years. Slowly, one by one, they were sorted. Finally it was Aries' turn.

“Aries Snape.” Murmurs went up all around them. He walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was then placed on his head.

“ _Ahh, Mr. Potter. You have returned. Or should I say Mr. Riddle? Are you finally ready to accept the truth of who you are?_ ” The hat asked.

“Yes. It is about time I did.”

“ _So it would seem. Better make it_ SLYTHERIN!”

Slytherin stood in applause for their new member. Aries sat next to Draco and Pansy when he got to the table. He paused briefly to look at his mother. Snape looked at him with his trademark scowl. However, Aries noticed the corners turned up slightly as Snape raised his glass in a mock toast. Aries returned the gesture and went back to his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you are feeling about this so far!! I love hearing from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the reference in the last chapter was Percy Jackson. Shout out to the two who commented that they got it!

At the end of the meal, Dumbledore stood and walked to Ron and Hermione. He leaned down and whispered something to them. He then walked back to where he gave his opening speech and began to speak again.

“Students! As many of you have noticed, we are missing one student this year. Harry Potter has been removed for his own safety and is being given private instruction. Now, first years, follow your prefects back to your houses.”  
Draco laughed.”Of course he isn’t here. Fumbledick’s favoritism is showing.”

Aries raised an eyebrow and stood to follow the rest to the dungeons. “What do you mean?”

“He always favors the Gryffins. It is disgusting and detrimental to the other houses. He wonders why so many Slytherins turn to your father. Well? That is because he treats them better than they ever are here.”

“I thought Father was terrible though? Crucios everyone? Torture?”

“Hell no. I mean he does, but only under extreme circumstances. He also doesn’t just go around killing muggles and mudbloods either. That is what Dumbles wants everyone to think. I believe he is behind most of it. You should just sit down with your father and talk to him about it. He would obviously know more than I do. I only got inducted this summer. Remember?”

“That actually is a good idea. I’ll talk to Mother about it sometime soon.”

By the time they arrive at the dungeons Aries is completely lost. Good thing he still had the Marauder’s Map. They all enter and stay in the common room waiting for Snape to come and greet the first years. It honestly didn’t take that long before a snap of his black cape caught their attention.

“Alright, listen because I will not say this more than once. First years, These are the rules. Learn them, live them. First, Do not wander around the castle with any less than three to a group. Slytherins are targets for older students and I don’t want to have to be in the hospital wing more than necessary. Second, don’t get caught. I don’t care what you do, but if you get caught, any punishment you get will be doubled by me. You are supposed to be cunning. Use it. Finally, If you are having any problems, you are to come to a prefect, head of house, or me. My door is always open, however, if I do not answer, I am brewing something that cannot be disrupted or is dangerous. Now all dorm placements are on the board. You are now free to do whatever until curfew. Aries, come with me please.”  
Aries nodded and followed his mother to his room. As soon as the door shut Aries was wrapped in his mother’s arms.

“I am so incredibly proud that you are in my house. How was the train? Any problems?”

“It was fine mostly. Ron showed up and caused problems. I dealt with him though. I did mess with Draco a bit.” Aries proceeded to tell Snape about then train and dinner until curfew. At eleven Aries was sent back to Slytherin.

“Hey, Aries. You are with Blaise, Greg, Vincent, and myself. Come on.” Draco said as he saw him enter. He followed Draco and was introduced to Greg and Vincent. They all got ready for bed and Aries fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would hold.

***********

The next morning got there before anyone would have liked. They all trudged down to breakfast to wake up.

“What classes do you have, Aries?” Draco asked.

Instead of answering, Aries just gave him his timetable.

“We have all the same classes. Good. Now I can show you around.”

With that they all headed to their first class of the day.

They walked into the potion’s classroom and sat together. Students filtered in slowly and finally the bell sounded.

Snape grabbed everyone’s attention immediately.

“We are doing potions that require partners for the first section. I have chosen them. As I call them out, move to them. Granger, Parkinson. Weasley, Goyle. Longbottom, Bulstrode. Greengrass, Finnegan. Malfoy, Snape.”

Several groans went up, but they all moved.

“Today we are starting with Veritaserum. I hope you trust your partner, because you will be testing them on each other.”

Hermione immediately raised her hand.

“What, Miss Granger?” Snape asked with a groan.

“Professor, we can’t do that. It is illegal to give your students truth serum.”

“Miss Granger, it is illegal for a teacher to force you to take it. However, I am not going to force you. This is strictly a voluntary activity. You will fail if you do not though. It is up to you. Now gather your ingredients and get started.” Hermione gaped at the man.

“I’ll get the ingredients if you prepare the station.” Aries said. Draco nodded then started.

Aries went to the cupboard for the ingredients and was almost done when he was suddenly knocked into, pushing two vials to the floor. They broke on impact and mixed together. Aries pushed whoever knocked into him into the corner and put a shield around the spill. Not a second later it exploded. Snape rushed in.

“What happened here?” He demanded.

Aries turned to look at who pushed him and groaned. “Sorry, sir. Weasley pushed me causing the flobberworm mucus and powdered ashwinder egg to fall out of my hands. They broke on the floor and mixed. I put a shield up before it blew up.”

“That isn’t true! He knocked into me. Not the other way around!” Ron yelled back.

“Seeing as Aries knows how volatile these ingredients are, I highly doubt that. Knowing how insufferable you are, he is probably telling the truth. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with me. Twenty points to Slytherin for telling the truth and preventing a bigger disaster with good spell work. Now, I suggest, Weasley you exit the store room until Aries is done. Then you may come back. To prevent any more accidents.” Ron glared at Aries and followed Snape out.

Aries finished getting his ingredients and went back to his station. When he got back, he got a look from Draco.

“Are you okay? Weasley can be a real idiot sometimes.”

“I am fine. I got a shield up in time. Don’t worry. He did get fifty points taken though and I got twenty.” Aries chuckled.

They set to work on their potion with an almost practiced ease and partnership. They were the first done and had to wait for everyone to finish.

As soon as everyone finished Snape stood.

“Alright the normal dose is three drops. You are to only take one. Why?”

Hermione raised her hand but Snape ignored her.

“Mister Snape.”

“Please, Professor. Mister Snape is my Father. Call me Aries.” He replied with a smirk causing several giggles filled the room.

“Just answer the question, you insolent brat.” Snape replied. More chuckles filled the room.

“Three drops lasts an hour. By only taking one we shorten that time frame. It does not lower the potency, just the time frame.” He answered.

“Ten points to Slytherin. Now, all of you are to start. If you have any problems, please get my attention.”

He was immediately called to Ron and Greg’s station. Theirs hadn’t turned out colourless or odourless. Just gray and smelling like a toilet.

“You first.” Draco said. Aries picked up the dropper and put one drop on his tongue.

“What is your name?” Draco started.

“Aries Tom Riddle.”

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen. Same as you.”

“Alright now some hard stuff. Where did you live before coming to Sev?”

“With my uncle who was not my uncle.” It wasn’t a lie, just not descriptive.

“So that was the truth. Do you have your eye on anyone?”

“Yes.”

“Really? Who?”

“Sorry. Your turn.”

“Ugh, fine.” Draco groaned. He had been so close.

He repeated Aries’ actions and Aries started on the questions.

“Do you have your eye on someone?”

“Yes.” Draco blushed.

“Who do you have your eye on?”

“You.” Draco’s face was completely red now.

“Good.” Aries replied with a wink.

“Top or bottom?”

“Nope. I’m done. Oh merlin. I hate this class.” Draco said and shoved his face in his hands.

“I think it might just be my favorite.” Aries leaned down and licked Draco’s earlobe. Draco’s head shot up and just as he was about to question it, the bell sounded for their next class.

“Come on, Dragon, or we will be late for charms.” Aries winked again and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Draco behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are making my cry at your comments. All happy tears, but still... I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks and Aries was settling into Hogwarts better than he did the first time. He wrote to his father everyday and spoke to his mother outside of class at least twice a day. 

Ron was still being a prat, but when wasn’t he. Aries had thought back over their friendship and was surprised he had never noticed before. There had always been signs. The biggest one being after Harry Potter’s name came out of the goblet of fire. Hermione had always gone out of her way to prove she was smarter than everyone else. She tried to be better than everyone. Aries was kicking himself after thinking about his past life. 

Snape had pulled him aside a few days ago and told him that Dumblebore was getting suspicious. He had called Snape to his office. Apparently Harry was not in hiding, but missing. Who would have thought? Snape, of course, played it off that he knew nothing about it and had been busy all summer with Aries. 

It was the next Saturday night after when things got interesting.

A group of sixth year Slytherins were in the common room, studying, when Pansy got an idea.

“Aries, we don’t hardly know anything about you and you, us. I propose we all play a game of truth or dare.” She looked around the group who all eventually agreed.   
Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, Draco, and Aries all sat down in a circle to play. Pansy transfigured an old quill into a bottle.

“Ok, rules. Someone will spin the bottle, whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. You cannot refuse. When done, that person spins, etc. Who goes first?” Pansy explained.

“I’ll go.” Blaise said. He spun the bottle and the others watched it spinning. When it finally landed, it was pointing at Vincent.

“Alright, Vinny, truth or dare?” Blaise asked. 

“Um, truth, I guess.” He was always quiet, even now with no one around.

“Are you with anyone, and if yes, who?” 

Vincent got red. “Gr-Greg.” Greg had a bit of a smile on his face.

“Alright, I didn’t expect that. It’s your turn.”

Vincent spun and landed on Pansy. 

“I’ll go dare.” She smirked.

“I dare you to go knock on Snape’s door and tell him you fancy him.” Vincent said.

She shrugged and got up. She walked to the door in their common room that connects to Snape's room. He answered shortly after she had knocked.

“What can I do for you, Miss Parkinson?” He asked.

“Well sir, I have to ask you something. You see, I have a secret crush on someone and don’t know how to tell them. I was wondering if I could practice with you. I just know you would be honest with me if it isn’t good.” Pansy reasoned.

“If you must.”

“Ok, well, I fancy you and wanted to know if you felt the same?”

“That is fine. Now go tell them.” Snape rolled his eyes.

“You don’t understand sir. I just did.” She smirked.

“Miss Parkinson, even if I wasn’t married. You do not do it for me. Now go.” He glowered. 

He shut the door and Pansy ran back to the circle who were all dying with laughter.

“He took that better than I thought he would.” Aries said in between laughs. 

It took a few minutes before they could resume the game. Pansy spun the bottle. It spun around and around. Circle after circle until it landed on Aries.

“I’ll go truth.”

“Your father just said he was married, so who is your mother?”

Aries looked at Draco who smirked at him and nodded.

“Snape is my mother.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Okay, my turn.” He spun the bottle and Pansy grabbed it mid spin.

“No. You don’t get to get away without an explanation.” She stated.

“Fine. Snape gave birth to me. He is married to my father. You might know him actually. His birth name is Tom Riddle, but you might know him better by his alias. Voldemort.”   
Aries said with a smirk. Everyone but Draco froze. Mouths dropped open. That was when Draco laughed.

Pansy came to her senses and shot him a look. “You knew?” she demanded.

“They are living at my house and Sev is my godfather. It would be kind of hard not to notice.” He chuckled. 

“How did you handle that when you found out?” Blaise asked.

“Well, it was odd at first. I didn’t have parents and then suddenly I had two. One of which is the Dark Lord. It was a lot to swallow. When they proved I really was their son, they embraced me like I had never been gone. That made it easier. Plus, I had Draco if I needed him.” He glanced at Draco and saw he was blushing again. 

They all seemed to accept that answer and moved on. Aries spun the bottle again, this time stopping on Draco.

“Oh, um, I think you got too many truths out of me in potions a few weeks ago, so dare.”

Aries got a scary look in his eye. “I dare you to kiss the person in the entire common room you want more than anything. I don’t mean a cute little peck, I mean a full on, tongue in mouth, moaning kis-”

He was stopped when Draco’s lips connected with his. The air got thinner.

Draco’s lips crushed on his, unrestrained, he cupped his face with both hands as Aries’ fingers slid along the sculpted forearms to meet his for a brief moment until he nudged 

Draco forward. They looked deep into each other's eyes for just a second and came to a silent agreement. Draco turned slightly and planted his butt right on Aries’ lap.

“Ok, what just happened?” Pansy asked, stunned.

“Draco is my boyfriend.” Aries replied.

“Since when?” Blaise spoke up.

“Since now.” Draco answered. “My turn.” 

He spun the bottle and the game continued. It lasted about another hour before everyone got tired and headed to bed. 

Aries laid awake for a while when he heard it.

“Aries? Are you awake?” The voice whispered.

“Yeah, Dray. I’m awake.”

“Can I lay with you? Just to sleep. I want to wake up with you in my arms.”

Aries chuckled, but scooted over. Draco jumped into his bed. They laid side by side, facing each other.

“I want to wake up with you in my arms, too.” Aries whispered. 

They wrapped their arms around each other. Aries’ head on Draco’s chest. He was lulled to sleep by the sound of his boyfriend’s heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to go back to work, so no more a new chapter every day sadly. I will post as often as I can.   
> The comments you leave make my day so much better!


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure this is where it is, Aries? You do realize we are in the girl’s loo?” Draco asked.

“Yes. Father told me it is here. I just have to tell it I’m here. _Open_.” Aries hissed.

Draco released an almost inaudible moan which caused Aries to smirk in his direction. The sinks moved to reveal the entrance. 

“Boys, you do remember that you are not alone, correct?” Snape said, making Draco blush and Aries chuckle. 

“Let’s go. We just jump.” Aries joked. 

“Wait, what?” Draco had just finished asking when Aries turned to face him, then fell backwards. Draco gasped and Snape smiled. They waited a few seconds. Draco waited for the impacting thud. Snape waited for the smart ass comment.

“Are you coming or what?” The voice echoed. Smart ass comment it was. Draco groaned, but jumped anyway. 

Aries laughed as Draco screamed the entire way down, but caught him anyway. 

“You arsehole! You could have warned me!” Draco smacked him in the chest then buried his face in Aries chest. Aries wrapped his arms around his Dragon and waited for his mother. When Snape came out of the tunnel his arms were crossed and he landed gracefully on his feet with a little bounce. 

“Let’s us continue.” He droned.

They made it to the last door and Aries opened it. Snape’s eyes widened when they landed on the massive snake carcass. 

“Potter really killed this thing? How? He was twelve years old!” Draco was in disbelief.

“I am guessing there is some kind of preservation charm on the chamber or some such. It should be decayed, yet it looks like it died minutes ago. I’m sorry you died, Sally.” Aries said as he put his hand on the snake's face between the eyes.

“Sally?” Draco asked.

“It was Salazar Slytherin’s snake and it is female. So, why not?”

“Well, I will start harvesting scales, venom, teeth, and, well, everything. They are going to make very good potion ingredients. Aries, you and Draco, go see if you can find the side chamber that Tom spoke of.” Snape was immediately lost in fascination with harvesting.  
Aries nodded and off they went. After a few minutes, they found the room in the space behind Slytherin’s stone head where Sally had come from. They entered a cozy looking room. It looked like a library, but with better furniture. Aries set off to look at the rows upon rows of books. Draco looked at the potion ingredients. I did have to ask Aries one question.

“So, how exactly did you kill Sally, Harry?” He said as smoothly as if he asked what kind of ice cream Aries liked.   
Aries replied, not paying enough attention. “I had the sword of Gryf-Wait, What? What did you just call me?”   
Draco now had his full attention. “Come on, do you really think I am that stupid? First of all, the way you acted with Granger and the Weasel. Second, You may be in Slytherin now, but you are still a Gryffindor. Third, your face may have changed, but your voice is exactly the same. And lastly, I have had a crush on Harry Potter since I met him in the robe shop. Do you really think I wouldn’t catch on? One thing I don’t get is how you conned your way into making my godfather believe you are Aries. How and why?” Draco crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against a desk that was close by.

“Dragon, I-”

“Don’t you Dragon me until you have explained. Does Severus know who you are? What would he do if I told him. Not to mention Tom.”

“Draco, I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know how. Okay, let me start at the beginning. Granger sent me a letter from her and the Weasleys basically saying how they no longer want anything to do with me. That everything that happened at the Ministry was my fault. I already know it was, I just hoped they hadn’t thought the same way. On the train, Weasley kept going on and on about his best mate Harry Potter and it pissed me off. You don’t know this, but the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin first year, I had just asked it not to. I honestly can’t believe more people haven’t caught on to the voice thing. You have had a crush on me for that long? I sort of have too. One night this summer, my uncle was pissed off. When he gets that way, I am his favorite way to take out anger. I knew it wasn’t going to be pretty, so I sent Headwig to Snape hoping he would help. And he did. I was near dead when he found me. He took me to your manor where he started healing me. Tom found out, but for some reason or another helped Mom. They were taking off my clothes to have better access for healing me when they saw it. I have a birthmark on my leg in the shape of a ram. Hence, Aries. Mom saw it and did a parental test. It showed I really am Aries. Harry Potter was never real. I am not scheming or planning anything, except to Bumblefuck. He tore me apart from my family and made us all suffer. If you go out there and tell Mom that I am Harry Potter, he will laugh. He already knows. I am sorry that I didn’t tell you, but how could I? If you heard that, would you have believed it?” Aries finished.

“Wow. That is- wow? You are right, I wouldn’t believe that. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to believe that you were doing this to spy or something. Yes, I have had a crush on you since first year. It almost broke my heart to give up on the idea of you to pursue feelings for you. Well give up Harry for Aries. Wait, Dumbledore said Harry is in hiding.” 

“Yeah, he doesn’t know where I am. I do think he is getting suspicious. He has questioned Mom several times. It is only a matter of time before he questions me.” 

“Okay, I am choosing to believe you, but you had better believe I will be speaking to Sev about this.”

“What about us?” Aries asked.

“I told you I am believing you until you show I can’t.” He walked over to Aries and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s. They kissed for a minute before deciding to continue looking through the books and ingredients. 

Later that night Snape, Aries, and Draco all sat down and Snape confirmed everything. They even fire called Tom for his opinion. 

When Draco was satisfied, they went back to the common room. Draco agreed that the less people knew of Aries’ identity, the better. 

Draco slept in Aries bed again that night, starting to show a bit of routine. 

Everything was going well, until a couple of weeks later when Aries received a note.

  
_Mr. Snape,_

_Please report to my office after classes today._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_P.S. I have a rather sweet tooth for Hersey’s Kisses._

A smirk appeared on Aries’ face. Time to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it has taken me to get this chapter to you, but I am finally back into the swing of work after COVID. I hope you guys liked this one.   
> I love all to positivity that is coming through the comments and Kudos!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this a month late!! SMUT warning!!

Aries walked up the stone stairs to the headmaster’s office and said the password. He didn’t even bother knocking, he just opened the door and walked in.

“Ah, Mr. Snape. You are just in time, please take a seat. Lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked as Aries sat. 

“No, I don’t really feel like having mind altering potions in my system. What do you want?” He asked, not really giving a shit. 

“Now, my boy, I don’t know where you came up with that, but it certainly is not true. However, I will get to the point of your visit. I want to ask how you are settling in. So, how is everything?”

“I am fine. Now, I know you did not ask me here for a little chit chat. What. Do. You. Want?” Aries raised his eyebrow. 

“Well, if you want to be frank, I want to know how you did it? How did you con our beloved potions master into believing you are Aries Snape? Or should I say Riddle?” 

So this was the game Dumbly was playing. Aries knew some kind of conversation was in the near future and planned accordingly. 

“Well, Harry?” Fumbles asked after a moment.

“You see sir, I came across an old diary of Snape’s last year. In it was a whole entry on Aries and Tom Riddle. I read between the lines. It even mentioned Aries’ birthmark on his knee. A simple unbreakable glamour later and Aries was born, or should I say reborn. They both saw the birthmark and didn’t even question it. Ever since I have been Aries. I would have told you sir, but the less anyone knew, the better.”

“Well, I am not sure I approve of your plan. This is very dangerous. What if they find out? What will you do then?”

_Merlin, you're an idiot._

“Well, you know how my Gryffindor brain works. I saw an opportunity and took it. I can’t stop now though sir. I am in way too deep. If nothing else you have a spy. I think this is the way I can finally finish off the evil bastard.” Aries didn’t say which evil bastard he meant though. 

“Very well, Harry. However if you hear of anything, you come straight to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir. Completely. May I be excused? Malfoy wanted to study.” Aries spit out the name even though it hurt him to do so.

“Yes of course, my boy. Just remember what I said.”

With that Aries left and went straight to his mother’s room to explain the situation. His mother laughed when Aries said Dumbbells believed Snape wouldn’t check about his son being alive and just immediately believed it. When he was done, he bid his mother a goodnight and went back to his dorm set on a nice hot bath.

Aries opened the door and saw a beautiful sight.

Draco was on his bed reading a book in nothing but boxers. The dorm was empty otherwise. 

“What is going on here? Where is everyone?” Aries asked.

Draco put down his book and smiled. "Elsewhere.”

Aries smiled and pounced. Draco chuckled as his face was attacked with Aries lips. It was cute until Aries grabbed a handful of Darco’s arse. 

“Well, someone is excited.” Draco moaned out. 

“You have no idea.” Aries pushed his lips against Draco’s, causing another moan. Aries seized the opportunity to push his tongue into the mouth held against his. He lowered his body onto Draco’s and felt a hardness against his own. 

Aries raised one hand and waved it. A brush of magic swept over them, ridding them of both of their clothes. 

Skin rubbed against skin. This time the moan came from Aries as well. 

“You move fast, don’t you?” Draco asked.

“Yes, and you talk way too much, my Dragon.” Aries said, taking his mouth again. 

“Well, why don’t you do something about that?”

“Oh, I will.”

Aries started kissing his way down to Draco’s chest. He licked one of the nipples in front of him and pinched the other. A soft moan escaped his lips as Aries ran his tongue down his torso until he was on his knees in front of him, his thickening cock inches from his face. Aries took his dick into his hand and began to massage it as his other hand fondled Draco’s sack.

“You're so hard, Dray! Such a big fucking dick! I wanna taste it, I wanna feel it in my mouth! Can I suck it, Dragon? Can I suck your dick, Dragon? Would you like that, Dray?” He panted then leaned forward and kissed the tip, running his tongue around the head and along the slit.

“Ohh, Aries! Yes, baby, suck me!” He growled, running his fingers through his hair.

Aries ran his tongue along the underside of his dickhead then down the shaft to his balls. He tongued his nuts only for a moment, then ran his tongue back up the shaft. Aries looked up at him and grinned, then took his dick into his mouth and began sucking him.

He groaned deeply and his knees seemed to buckle slightly as he grasped a handful of his hair and guided Aries’ head up and down his hard shaft.

He pulled away from him, letting his dick fall from his mouth much to both or their disappointment.

“I need to be inside you. I don’t want you to cum until I am.” Draco nodded his head furiously. 

“Merlin, yes!” Draco responded. 

Aries waved his hand again and Draco felt a cool sensation of lube run through him. Aries immediately went about preparing Draco. By the time he had three fingers in use, Draco was a writhing mess.

“Now, Aries. Now!” 

Aries slipped up the other body and kissed Draco deeply. He positioned himself and pushed in. Draco moaned in a low voice. He pushed back with his hips, signaling Aries to not stop.

Aries moaned when he bottomed out. 

“Move, Aries.” Draco was impatient.

Aries nodded and pulled back until he was almost out. He pushed back in roughly. He brushed Draco’s prostate on every brush taking Draco back to the writhing mess he had been. Aries felt the orgasm building. “Come for me Dragon. Come now!” Draco came quickly with a shout. Aries felt the muscles around him clamp down, drawing out his own orgasm. 

He pulled out and laid next to Draco who put his head on Aries chest and cuddled close. 

“You weren’t kidding about that birthmark.” Draco chuckled. 

Aries chuckled back and kissed Draco on his forehead.

“Go to sleep, love.”

Aries covered both of them up and they drifted off, unaware of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the feedback I get from you guys. It always makes my day!!


End file.
